Just a Bookworm
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: She watches him every day when she thinks he isn't looking. Studying every detail… The piercings, the red eyes, the shaggy black hair. It's something about him. But he'd never notice her; she's just the book worm, right? A GajeelXLevy fanfic. One-shot.


**Just the Bookworm**

**Hello everyone, this is a one-shot of Gajeel and Levy. They're my favourite Fairy Tail pairing :3 so I just HAD to. I mean, I could rant on forever about Gajeel and Levy, but I shouldn't, because you are here to read a story, not listen to me rant. SO…**

**Summary:**

She watches him every day when she thinks he isn't looking. Studying every detail… The piercings, the red eyes, the shaggy black hair. It's something about him. But he'd never notice her; she's just the book worm, right?

**On to the story!**

Levy stumbled _again _as she attempted to make her way to her home in Fairy Hills. She straightened up, and continued onward, despite the fact she still hadn't even reached the guild yet. A book slipped from the top of the pile she was carrying and fell to the floor. She strained to pick it up, but couldn't reach.

_Why do I have to be so short?_

With a sigh, Levy gave up and set her books on the ground. Grabbing the fallen book, she brushed any dust or dirt off of it and stared at the cover.

_Spells + Magic: How to strengthen your abilities!_

She sighed, placing the book back on top of the stack. All the books were similar to that one. _If I grow stronger, maybe he'll notice me. Tenrou Island and the S-Class exam was a disaster. _

She wanted him to notice her. She was short; thus earning her the name Shrimp, and she was constantly over shadowed by him. When he volunteered to be her partner for the exam, that tiny glimmer of hope had appeared. Yet that little glimmer was shattered as soon as she realized he was just in it for the fighting.

She balanced the stack of books in her arms before continuing to walk. _Almost there…_

There. She was at Fairy Tail. Maybe Panther Lily could help her. They got along really well, didn't they?

Lost in thought, she bumped into something- or someone. With a tiny cry of surprise, Levy fell back and her books fell around her. She pouted. "Great. Just great."

"Watch where you're going, Shrimp."

She looked up at him. Him. Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. The person she knew she had fallen in love with. She didn't know how; she just knew.

Gajeel grabbed her by her shirt collar and plucked her off the ground. "Hey! Gajeel!"

He shrugged. "Just trying to help."

Lily fluttered over. "I can help bring those books to your room, if you would like."

Levy sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lily! That would be great!"

She grabbed 3 books off the floor and piled them in her arm. She finally finished getting them all, but even with help from Lily, it was still a lot. Suddenly, the weight lessened. Did she drop some again?

Gajeel was holding 2 of her books.

"Give those back!" She protested. She tried to grab them from him, but she was just too short.

" 'Strengthening your magic spells?' 'How to make your magic stronger?' What are you thinking, Shorty?"

She winced at the nickname. "None of your business. Give the books back now!"

He skimmed through the pages. "Shorty, when will you ever learn?"

This time, Levy remained quiet and started to head off to her home. To her annoyance (and her happiness) Gajeel followed, Lily in tow.

"Why you got all these, Shorty? And why do you need so many of them? If you want to get stronger, you can always just come to me, you know."

Levy nearly dropped her books. "What?"

"You gone deaf, Shrimp?"

"No, just…"

"Just what?"

"Why would you of all people be willing to help me?"

Gajeel looked flustered. "What do you mean, me of all people?"

"Well," Levy countered, "You only paired up with me on Tenrou Island so you could try to fight someone. You really annoy me at times. And on our first encounter, you nailed Jet, Droy, and I to a tree!"

Gajeel paused. Levy narrowed her eyes, forgetting the books, glaring at her crush.

"Well, Shrimp… You just seem like you want help. I got nothing better to do."

Levy rolled her eyes. "And there's the normal Gajeel again."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel protested. _I'll never understand anything she says…_

"Nothing!" Levy cried. "Nothing at all!" She picked up the pace, Lily flying nervously behind them, knowing better than to interrupt.

Levy was fuming. How could he be so stupid? Has he forgotten everything he'd done to her? Or worse, think it was all fine?

Suddenly, her books were gone. She wasn't standing on the ground anymore. She looked up to find the familiar face. "Gajeel!"

"I said I'd help ya, Shrimp. Whether you like it or not." He had her books balanced on one hand, and Levy tucked under his arm.

Levy softened. _He can be such a sweetheart at times… _"Okay," she murmured, twisting herself so she was comfortable.

Gajeel stared at her as he walked, puzzled. _A minute ago, she wanted to kill me. Now she's acting like I'm her saviour. I'll never understand girls…_

**LATER**

Levy closed the next book and threw it to the ground in frustration. This was the 3rd book she'd read through, and nothing helpful has come along! Gajeel agreed to meet her tomorrow at 9, but she found nothing that could help her! This was her chance to impress him, and now she was just going to fail!

Elsewhere, Panther Lily and Gajeel were taking a walk through the Magnolia Forest.

"Gajeel," Panther Lily sighed. "You can be very stupid at times."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel sputtered. "I don't understand Levy, or what she wants, and-"

"Can't you tell she likes you?" Lily interrupted.

Gajeel choked. "SHE likes ME?" He began to laugh. "You're kidding!"

Lily sighed. _This is a lost cause…_

_But I'm not going to give up, for Levy's sake._

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She wants your help. She's trying to be stronger to impress you, because she feels like a burden whenever she's with you! Open your eyes. She admires you. She just thinks you don't care, and that's frustrating her."

"She's…" Gajeel trailed off. He stared into the trees, unsure of what to say.

"There's no way she'd like someone like me," Gajeel grumbled. _I sound like I'm trying to convince myself more than Lily._

The black exceed rolled his eyes. "She's mad, Gajeel. She doesn't understand your ambition or motives. She believes you hate her, because you nailed her to a tree, you went along with the S-Class exam only to fight, and she feels…"

"Yeah, I get it, I get it," Gajeel grumbled, hoping to avoid another lecture from his cat.

But the exceed wasn't finished. "But Levy doesn't know how you feel, because you leave her, then protect her again. Like the S-Class Exam."

"I know she can take care of herself!" Gajeel cried in annoyance. "I just… Don't want to see her get hurt."

Panther Lily chuckled. "So Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, has a soft side too?"

Gajeel paled. "Tell her I said that, and you're dead, cat."

Panther Lily nodded. "Understood. So, do you like her?"

Gajeel took a moment to consider that. Shrimp. Shorty. Bookworm. Fairy Tail mage. Solid Script wizard. Levy. She was sweet, adorable, and was one of the smartest people he knew. She always managed to drag him into things he didn't want to do, but he'd end up doing them anyways. He helped her in the S-Class exam because he knew she wanted to be strong, and he wanted to be in the exam, so he took the opportunity. She was sensitive, smart, kind, brave, and sometimes over reacted a bit, but he loved everything about her. Did he like her? Or, better said, did he love her?

"I think so," he murmured. Panther Lily clapped his paws.

"Now we can plan a wedding! I'm sure Mira would be glad to help!"

"CAT!" Gajeel thundered. "We never agreed to that! Besides, I don't even think she likes me! So, cut the crap!"

Panther Lily sighed, but felt very triumphant.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Faster, Shrimp!" Levy ducked, then fell backwards. She rolled over her shoulder and pushed herself back up again as Gajeel advanced on her.

He grinned, her teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Not bad."

"Can we take a break now?" She panted, resting her hands on her knees.

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled. The two sat down on the grass, and Panther Lily sat down with them, having been in his battle form.

Levy lay back in the grass and stared up at the clouds. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Gajeel looked up. "Yeah, I guess so."

Levy closed her eyes. "Thanks for all the help."

"No problem, Shrimp. You're not doing bad at all."

Levy beamed. "Really?"

Panther Lily nodded. "Yes, you're very fast."

They sat in silence for a while, just staring up at the sky. Levy was smiling happily. _I did it! He finally, finally, complimented me! If I can consider that a compliment…_

She sat up. "I'm going to go back to the guild for lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Panther Lily and Gajeel stood up and walked with Levy back to the guild hall. Upon their arrival, Jet and Droy burst out of their seat to confront Levy.

"Levy! Levy!"

"Where were you?"

"We were worried!"

"What are you doing with him?" Droy pointed a menacing finger at Gajeel, who merely glared at Droy.

"He was helping me train," Levy explained. "We were just gone for a bit…"

"You can't trust him!" Jet added. "He nailed us to a tree, remember? You can just… train with us or something!"

Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Levy deserves better than these two clowns. And why do they keep bringing up the tree? Do one thing and suddenly, nobody can trust you!_

"Uh, guys, uh…" Levy looked a bit creeped out. She liked the boys, don't get her wrong, but sometimes, they were a little over protective of her. "I can handle myself, don't worry." Her voice shook a bit as she said it, almost as if she didn't believe herself.

"Oh, we have no doubts you can, Levy," Cried Droy, "But training with the metal freak won't help you! He'll try to take advantage of you! He'll-"

Levy bit her tongue. _I'm almost positive you have doubts. You never let me take a job by myself. _But then Droy was cut off by a metal club slamming into his face. Droy flew back and hit the guild wall. Those few people who hadn't noticed the situation were now watching. Levy ducked her head, and looked at Gajeel.

"Ugh. Sometimes, you can drive me nuts." He retracted his hand- er, his iron club, and soon the iron was gone and a hand had reappeared.

"Droy!" Jet turned in anger to face Gajeel. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Levy!"

"Oh, like this?" Gajeel rested a hand on Levy's head. Levy crossed her arms and pouted, as she knew this was a reference to her height.

"Why, you-" Jet sped up and lunged at Gajeel, but he knew it was coming. His skin was replaced by metal scales, and Jet fell back, shaken up.

"Stop it!" Levy cried, stepping in between the two. "Please don't fight!"

"Sorry, Levy," Droy winced, standing up beside Jet, "We've got to protect you!"

Gajeel grinned and shut his eyes. "Bring it on."

"Stop. It!" Levy cried, but they payed her no heed, instead battering Gajeel with attacks, which none really affected him.

Gajeel opened one eye. "Is that all you got?" He smirked.

Jet yelled in fury and lunged at him, curling his hand into a fist, while Gajeel shot out with an Iron club.

"STOP IT!" Levy ran in between them.

One blow caught her in the head.

One blow skimmed her side.

Gajeel's club hit Levy in the side of the head. He couldn't get out of the way, and he didn't see her soon enough. But Jet could. He was fast, after all. He saw Levy and pulled his hand to the side. The blow grazed her, but couldn't have hurt as much as that punch.

Levy collapsed.

"What the hell!" Gajeel yelled. "Shrimp! SHRIMP!"

Jet stepped back in shock. Droy crouched down over Levy. "Levy, come on, wake up, you'll be fine-"

Fairy Tail plunged into chaos, people shouting at each other, some screaming to get a medic. Mirajane was screaming, Lucy was running over to Levy, Natsu was breathing fire, Gray was stripping- typical- but nobody knew what to do.

Gajeel picked her up carefully in his arms, careful not to touch her head. Levy moaned quietly. Droy looked up in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch her!" Jet snarled, advancing on Gajeel.

"Taking her to get help," he snarled, "Because nobody else is." He stalked out of the guild, Panther Lily at his heels.

**SOME TIME LATER**

"Shrimp," Gajeel grumbled, "How could you be so stupid?"

He was carrying Levy to Porlyusica's. That was the only medical place he really knew of. Panther Lily was following, constantly looking over at Levy with a worried expression on his face.

"God, Shrimp, you're so light," he muttered to himself. "And how are you so smart and so stupid at the same time?"

"That doesn't make much sense," Lily grumbled.

"Shaddup!"

They finally arrived at Porlyusica's. Gajeel thumped on the door. After a few moment's silence, a raspy voice called back to them "What do you want?"

"Sorry, miss, for bothering you," Lily said, "But someone here is hurt and-"

"I don't care!" she barked. "Go away!"

"Oi, lady," Gajeel hollered. "This girl here is hurt and if she doesn't get help soon it's going to be worse. So can you stop being stubborn and open up the door and help us?"

The door opened a crack. The elderly woman peered down at Levy. "Bring her in."

"What happened?" She asked. Levy was laying down on a bench, covered in a blanket, head tilted. Porlyusica was bandaging her head as carefully as she could.

"Typical guild fight. Stupid girl here got in the way. Got hit in the head."

"From what I hear, she's one of the- if not the smartest- in the guild." Porlyusica narrowed her eyes. "She wouldn't just 'get in the way' like you say."

"Well," Gajeel said sheepishly, "Her two friends were fighting. She didn't want them too. tried to stop them."

"And who hit her in the head?"

"That would be me."

"And you were the one bringing her here?"

"Yeah. If I didn't the guild would never let me live it down."

"Hmm. I see."

Porlyusica stood up. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest. I'm going to go see Makarov and tell him. If she wakes up, make sure she keeps laying down." She turned on her heel and marched out of the hut. Gajeel was left on his own.

"Shrimp…" he sighed.

"Ga… jeel?" Levy whispered.

"Shrimp!"

He would have wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug if it wasn't for her injury. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Kind of."

He grinned down on her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you. Just got fed up with the two idiot followers of yours."

"They're not followers!" She cried, then winced and relaxed. "Okay, kind of. And it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He raised his eye brows. "You're just going to forgive me that easily?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled weakly. "You're a nice guy."

Panther Lily snickered in the other corner. Gajeel glared at him before turning back to Levy. "You deserve better than those two clowns."

"Who… are you suggesting?"

"Me." The word slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he said.

"W… What?"

"Yeah, me. We worked together on Tenrou Island, didn't we?"

"Oh." Her expression depressed. "That…"

"Hey," he protested, "I didn't mean it like that! I mean… It was fun working with you." His face reddened.

Levy raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were in it for the fighting."

"I was," he admitted, "But then I got to know you. You're a nice girl, Shrimp."

Levy blushed. Gajeel grinned in triumph. _I got her to blush!_

"So, after you're okay to go," he continued, "i'm taking you out. It's my way of saying sorry."

"So… A date?"

"No! Just a… a…. gathering between friends? God Shrimp, why do you make everything so complicated?"

"I'd like that, Gajeel. I'm just always afraid I'm… too weak."

"Oi, Levy, you're the smartest person I know, you're funny, and you aren't selfish. I like that."

Levy looked up in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that, Shrimp?"

"You called me by my name. Levy."

"I did?" He grinned. "Yeah, I guess I did."


End file.
